


Тайны

by Alex80mph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: Старые дома хранят множество тайн и сюрпризов.





	Тайны

Старые дома хранят множество тайн и сюрпризов. Чем старее дом, тем больше неожиданностей таится в нем. Тайны эти впитываются в стены, замирают между щелей пола, оборачиваются в портьеры или по-старинке, прячутся в шкафах. Не важно, большой ли это дом или маленький, огромный замок в Шотландии, старинный особняк в центре Лондона или покосившийся домик на околицах Манчестера. Тайны есть везде. Вот, например, если зайти в комнату Сириуса Блэка на Гриммо-плейс, на втором этаже, самая дальняя дверь от лестницы, и ножом вскрыть панель у изголовья кровати, то там можно найти много интересных вещей. Самым интересным, наверно, будет письмо, часть письма, вернее, обтрепанный листок из обычной маггловской тетради в линейку.  
… не стоит. Все это становится слишком рискованным, твои «друзья», да и ты сам, Блэк, ведешь себя чересчур вызывающе. Малфой уже спрашивал – ты можешь представить себе его протяжный голос – чем таким особенным я привлекаю к себе Мародеров и, может быть, мне это нравится, если я не способен дать им отпор. Нравится ли мне это, Блэк? Честно говоря, я уже не знаю, что сказать. Неплохой секс в обмен на постоянное третирование, с обеих сторон. О том, чтобы находиться рядом в открытую, не может быть и речи. Поэтому предлагаю жертвовать наименее важным…  
Внизу, на листке без подписи другим почерком, яростно-размашистым, написано: хитрожопый ублюдок!!! И рваные точки под восклицательными знаками.

А если вам повезет, и вы найдете такую незаметную и заброшенную улицу как Тупик Прядильщиков и там, в тупике, заметите одноэтажный дом с темно-синей грязной дверью, то обязательно зайдите на кухню, которая уже давно не кухня, а странного вида лаборатория. Там, в угловом шкафу, среди папок с рецептами, пергаментами с рисунками, уравнениями и формулами лежит пожелтевший Пророк. На первой странице – фотография сбежавшего из тюрмы опасного преступника, тринадцать лет просидевшего в тюрьме за убийство одного волшебника и двенадцати магглов. Преступник этот рвет и мечет, беззвучно рычит и трясет нестриженными грязными патлами. Кроме самого лица разобрать что либо на странице невозможно. Она все исчеркана, исписана отдельными словами, какими-то недописанными заклинаниями, обрывками предложений, которые начинаются ниоткуда и заканчиваются нигде. Есть тут и кляксы, явно посаженнные намеренно, потому что пишущий умел обращаться с пером, его почерк сухой и аккуратный, разве что буквы немного нервные, угловатые. Но главное тут – самая поздняя надпись, в самом уголке страницы. Всего лишь два слова: Феликс, башня. 

И вот, если отправиться на север, в Шотландию и найти там старинный замок, подняться на одну из его башен, самую высокую, открытую всем ветрам Астрономическую, то там…. Там вы не найдете ничего особенного. Разве что вы очень опытный волшебник, который знает особенное заклинание, заставляющее камни разговаривать. И тогда, если пропустить сотни тысяч любовных историй, драм встреч и расставаний, и дождаться той, которая нам интереснее всего – а она уже для нас самая интересная, согласитесь – то камни расскажут вам, как однажды, уже после Большой Войны, безлунной ночью на Башню поднялся один человек. Он уже был здесь, скажут вам камни, был неоднократно, еще ребенком, сначала один, а потом, став чуть постарше – уже с другом. Не совсем другом, впрочем, усмехнутся таинственно камни, они могут таинственно усмехаться, поверьте. Он был здесь и позже, через десяток лет, совершая самый страшный поступок в своей жизни. Но самый последний раз он взбежал сюда совсем недавно и долго ходил от края к краю каменного бордюра, всматриваясь в темноту и нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по тем самым камням. И когда из ночи на плечо ему опустился серый филин, он вскрикнул нетерпеливо и дрожащими руками развязал принесенный птицей сверток. Там был гриффиндорский галстук, который человек сжал пальцами с такой силой, что камням слышно было, как захрустели суставы. И записка, написанная, и вы бы теперь уже узнали точно, тем самым нетерпеливым почерком, которым когда-то было написано «хитрожопый ублюдок» на тетрадном листе в линеечку. Снейп, не поверишь, но я чертовски рад буду наконец-то видеть тебя. Не читать о твоей геройской смерти и не мусолить твои портреты в газетах – я был в Тупике, шпион из тебя аховый – а просто увидеть. Живым. Ключ сработает как только ты сожжешь записку. Блэк.  
И тогда, как скажут вам камни, человек улыбнулся странной улыбкой, достал палочку и тихо произнес: Инсендио. И голос у него совсем не дрожал.


End file.
